Punisher: Armoury
Punisher: Armoury would chart the rise to notoriety of Frank Castle aka vigilante The Punisher through his exploits using all his expertise as a veteran Special Forces soldier to tear down New York's crime syndicates and corrupt officials the only way he sees fit. Connecting all NYC boroughs together in a Grand Theft Auto style format and some surrounding rural towns, it would be a free-roam game where again, the player has ultimate freedom to set about their goals however they choose and to learn new skills by completing outside challenges. In the beginning, the character would be the Punisher we know already but then goes on to become even more dangerous, uncover new and classic weapons, find friends and allies, target well-known enemies and become embroiled in deep-running plots endangering the innocent people of the city. From street brawls, reconnaissance missions, evasive manoeuvres, gun fights and all-out citywide mafia wars, The Punisher rises to the top of the crime world from the murky depths to take down the greatest kingpin of them all! Content would include: *Completely interactive 3D world from the big city, the suburbs, the docks and parks to the interstates, farms and small towns. There is nowhere you cannot go. *Hunt drug dealers, muggers, armed robbers and lowlives for cash when you're not making a big hit on a mission and use it to buy safehouses and build your citywide inventory. *Buy different styles of clothes, body armour and accessories from department stores, private dealers and army surplus shops and emblazon them with the infamous white skull so you can always dress according to your mood. *Buy/steal/inherit a choice of countless classic and modern vehicles from Sports Motorcycles and Hogs to classic Muscle Cars and Tuners, Military Vehicles, 4WD's and Off-Roaders etc. Modify, Stylise and Death Proof them at home or in garages around New York and either paint on the classic skull look or go for a more colourful customised look. *Buy/steal/earn an armoury of weapons by taking them from enemies, winning challenges at gun clubs, visiting illegal arms dealers and utilising certain allies. Customise and modify them, upgrading calibres, adding suppressors or compensators, scopes or laser sights, pan magazines and upgrading ammunition throughout. Use classic WWII, Vietnam and Cold War weapons from pistols, shotguns, tommy guns, heavy machine guns and RPG's to frag grenades, smoke grenades and tear gas and then their flashy modern counterparts. *Add night vision goggles, flares and torches to your inventory. Collect knives, batons, machetes, fire axes, chainsaws, chains, bow & arrows, brass knuckles and even handcuffs. *Use Frank's past comic book allies to help him through his missions such as Linus "Microchip" Lieberman, the terminally pissed off Colonel Nick Fury, Detective Martin Soap, Yorkie Mitchell and Kathryn O'Brien and watch the drama unfold as he goes up against Jigsaw and Stuart Clarke, Bullseye, the Gnucci's, The Firm, The Russian, Yugoslavian Slavers, The Kingpin and the corrupt gangs, mercs, crime organisations and police officials working for them. *Set up your own war zone in a unique 3rd person gaming style by setting mines and choosing sniper positions from balconies and rooftops and drawing out your foe with decoys and level buildings Rambo-style. *Choose from a selection of radio stations to psych you up before battle on the drive to a mission or just cruise to some easy listening with; Classical (for the calm before the storm), Opera (for the more theatrical approach), Classic Rock (revisiting Frank's Vietnam days), Soul & Motown (capturing New York's old ghetto days) and Rock & Metal (for when you want to go postal). Hear regular news flashes of murders and crimes either stopped or attributed to the Punisher. *Finally, explore a dark and grimy underground maze of train networks, tunnels and sewers beneath the streets, using manholes to emerge into the city or using the trains to get from A to B. Category:Action Category:Free-Roam Category:Driving Category:Third-Person Category:Crime Category:Marvel